Teenage Mutant Ninja DAD?
by Colorful Rebel
Summary: 2K12 universe: It started one night when Donny was walking April home. Things happened all to quickly for them to keep up with, sending the two into something they couldn't handle. Now they've got a big problem, so how will the families deal with it? Image by JasmineAlexandra on Deviantart, first chapter based on image.
1. One Night

**I was navigating Deviantart, and I saw an amazing well drawn photo! This first chapter in the series is based off of it, so I am going to give props to the pic and the artist! It's Donnatello+April Fan-Comic Parachute by JasmineAlexandra. Look it up and tell them that it was featured in my story, I'm sure JA will be happy! I give ALL RIGHTS TO HER!**

**Ok, so on with the story!**

It was a warm summer night in New York City. The stars twinkled in a navy sky, sirens lullabyed the children to sleep. It was just like it had always been.

That night, same as always, Donnatello was in charge of watching over April as she got home. He watched her as she turned a corner, his gaze fixtated on her face. "She's so pretty," He said to himself, "Excuse me for sounding corny, but when I see her face, there's not a thing that I would change." His brown eyes gleamed every time he saw her. Even the pale complexion and her freckles, even her crazy orange hair, even though she starved herself because she thought she was overwheight (And she is honestly skin and bones!). Donnatello loved every bit of her.

"Hey!" April looked up at him and waved.

_Don't stand there like an idiot, wave back! _Donnatello shook his head and then waved back. In a swift motion, he jumped off of the building and perched beside his redheadded best friend.

"Sup," April smiled.

"Eh, just making sure you're safe." Donny shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I'm home now, so I'm pretty sure I'm safe... But aun't Agatha isn't home." April leaned against the brick wall of her house.

Donnatello stepped a little bit closer, his heart slamming against his chest. Tonight was the night, he was going to say it. No matter what. Nah. She'd probably break his legs and hate him forever, so why take this chance?

"There's something that I want to say." Donny blushed, leaning in closer. Thats it. He'd already started it, so there was no going back.

"What is it?" April asked, confusion lacing her voice.

The anthropomorphic turtle shook with nervousness. "I want a peice of you. If I die tomorrow, I swear I'll regret not doing this." He brought his lips close to April's, his breath tickling her nose. They both blushed.

"Donny?" The ginger gasped, not sure what to feel at the moment.

And suddenly, Donny lunged for the girl's hand and held it, pinned against the wall. April gasped his name again, sending chills up his spine.

And just like that, he touched his lips to hers in a tiny kiss. Both of their faces burned bright pink as the masked ninja pulled away, his heart beating faster than it has ever in his life.

"I need you more than anything... And out of this crazy world, I'll miss you the most."

April frowned. "Don't say that, you aren't going to die."

And suddenly, the chemistry changed. They had to have another kiss. Donny moved forward again, pressing his mouth against his lover's, starting a deeper kiss. Their lips moved in synch, passionately; their tongues danced. She was a drowning girl and his kiss was her air, she couldn't stop.

_Forgive me, I only wanted a kiss, but now I can't stop._

Their hands fell and Donnatello lifted up April without breaking their kiss, holding her bridal style in a strong grip. She moaned under his kiss, and they walked into Aunt Agatha's empty house. After all, she wouldn't be home for a couple of days. They walked up the stairs and into April's temporary room, never breaking their kiss.

The moonlight was perfect, the stars alligned, and a faint song drifted from the tunnels. The rest of the night was history, as they say.

**What do you think? R&R if you love it!**


	2. That's not what happened!

**Ok! I'm back! I have seen some debate on whether or not I have spelled Donny's name right, and I'm not sure which is right. Is it Donatello or Donnatello? Second one has two N's. When you leave a review, could you tell me which one you think is right? Thank you all, enjoy this chapter!**

**By the way, I should tell you the chapter is a little bit long.**

The sun rose through April's window, casting a warm glow across her face. She opened her eyes and grumbled groggily, slowly turning to her other side. _Hm, the covers are slimy,_ she thought to herself, suggesting that she just spilled food or water on the sheets. She pulled the covers over her cold body, now realizing for the first time that she wasn't decent. _That's strange. So my covers are wet, I'm indecent and my _thing_ hurts._

Then it struck her. Rolling over again, she saw a mass of green and a stripe of purple. Donny was laying in her bed. The same bed that was covered in fluids, and the same bed where she lay undressed.

"What have I done!"

The always alert ninja sat up and opened his eyes after hearing his friend shout. He smiled nervously. "Um... Good morning."

"GOOD MORNING?! That's all you have to say?" April shrieked, obviously upset about what happened. Tears started to fall from her eyes, like rain in the sky.

Donny frowned, not knowing what to do. He wanted to give her some space, but girls can get really hormonal and she'd yell at him fir leaving with no words. He settled for a quiet "Don't cry, it'll all be okay," whilst stroking her bright red hair. The hair that he got his fingers tangled in the night before, short and always in a ponytail, but that night let down.

He admitted it to himself, it was the best night of his life. Most mutant turtles never get a chance to mate- oh heck, he and his brothers are the only mutant turtles- and that's what made it so extraordinary. It wasn't a one night stand, it wasn't being caught up in the moment. He truly loved and still loves April very much, and he still has hopes to build their relationship.

Time had passed, and April fell silent. She sat in Donny's lap, now dressed in sweats and a tee. Her sobs became hiccups as her love drew circles in her hand, singing Alone by Heart quietly into her ear. That's one thing she adored about Donny, his love for music, especially classic rock. She grew to love the genre too. There were many things she loved about him. His chocolate brown eyes that made him look sensitive, his sensitivity to everything as well. She admired his bravery and his skill, how smart he was. It had taken her the three years that she had known him to figure out that she loved him entirely.

Last night, when she had lost her virginity and she was one hundred percent sure Donny lost his, she had told herself that she would never regret it. And here she was, regretting it. "W-What are we going to do?" April stuttered with leftover tears, her face puffy and her eyes red.

"And what will we tell our families? Especially Agatha, she will freak out if you just randomly say that you eloped with a mutant." Donny couldn't even begin to comprehend her question, so he asked one of his own.

"I don't know." April looked at her clock. It glowed 11:28 in blue, and she looked back at Donny. "Shiiiiiii..." She was about to say something, but then remembered her language. The boys had never heard a curse word before, and she wasn't about to teach what it meant. "Shoot! Aggie is coming home at noon, and when she sees me and my room like this, I'm dead!"

Donny stood up. "I really don't want you to get in trouble, so I'm going to help you. I'll wash the sheets, you go take a shower and I'll make the bed." He was offering to do the work while she freshened up.

"Thank you," April ran a hand through her disheveled hair, running into her bathroom.

Donny started to peel the wet yellow sheets off of the bed when April came in again, pressing a kiss to his mouth. It was random, but he liked it. When they broke for air, She hugged him. "Thank you for making the pain bearable this morning... And also for being gentle last night." And then she went back to the bathroom, and both got their chores done.

Back in the lair, things weren't going well. Michelangelo had been worried sick about his brother, staying up all night waiting for him. He sat on the stone couch, surrounded by pillows and wrapped in a blanket. His blue eyes behind the orange mask started to close, but then he blinked himself awake and took a sip of coffee.

Leo had been worried about his siblings, for the fact that Don hadn't come home and that Mikey had stayed up all night long just to see him.

At that very moment, the orange ninja stuck his head out of the manhole, searching for his brother. Donny was there, a mere yards away, talking to April. Mikey didn't want to intrude, but they both looked worried so he decided to listen.

"But what do we tell them? We did the unthinkable?" April maintained a quiet shout, somewhat just above a normal speaking tone.

"What?" Michelangelo inquired to himself, keeping the metal sewer plate above his head, watching.

"I say we keep it a secret. They aren't going to like this." Donny said, gesturing with his arms the way he always did.

"But they aren't going to like that I'm possibly could be... You know."

"Then let's not say anything. Lets act like it never happened."

Mikey sunk back down and ran head first into his tempermental brother Raphael. "Dude! You will not believe what I just heard!" Michelangelo said worriedly.

"Is it about Pizza again?" Raph rolled his eyes. The exchange caught the attention of Leo, who dropped in to listen.

"Don is back, and with Carrot Top. And they were saying things like, 'What're we gonna tell them' and 'They won't like it.'"

Leo shook his head. "What is this supposed to mean?"

But Mikey didn't know the answer. Besides, the couple came into the Lair at that moment.

"Hi," was all they said before sitting on the couch next to eachother.

One look at them and Leo knew something was up. Donatello kept a straight face, but behind his eyes, guilt and fear were clearly presented. April looked worse. Her cheeks were red and she looked like she was in lots of pain, but she never spoke.

Raph looked at them curiously. "What happened to you two?"

Neither said anything, scooting further away from eachother.

"Okay. So..." Leo decided to start a guessing game. "Donny got kidnapped and the only way for him to get out was for the kidnapper to have his way with April."

"No, no, no, that's not it!" April blushed harder, squirming in her seat.

Raph chuckled. "Let me try." His green eyes flickered from April to Donny, observing them closely. "Okay. So you were walking April home," He pointed to his purple brother, "And you started kissin' her." Donny looked shocked, but he let it go. Besides, it's Raph, how right can he be? "And it got out of control." Raph smirked. "And she let you in the house, and our love birds decided to-"

"STOP!" Mikey's voice cracked. "Stop it. It's obvious that they just got hurt. Leave them alone. Besides, if you're going to talk about _it,_ let me leave the room." Mikey said the last part with a gag.

"Whatever. I just know something funky is going on." Raphael snarled.

For now, the two were in the clear. But how long would it be before the others noticed something?

**There is some slight reference to M rated stuff, but it doesn't seem like a big deal. **

**Review answer time! I'm going to do this at the end after chapters are done.**

geminidragon76:

I am so grateful that you like my comic. I am really happy to you enjoyed it so much that it inspired you to write a story like this. Oh wow! This is so rock & roll... I hope you keep up with your writing, there is just never enough Donnie & April love out there. Thank you!

**Thanks for reviewing! And I agree, theres not enough Donny and April. **

31vacant houses:

...at what point exactly in the Nick toon has April given the slightest indication that she is anorexic? And where have these characterisations of Donatello and April come from?

**I'm sorry you didn't like it. I'll try harder. But it just looks like April is so skinny, so I just used it as a character flaw. Every good character needs them. And starving yourself isn't anorexia, it's just starving yourself. And I described the characters as they were shown on the show. But either way, I've got to thank you for taking the time to read through it and leave critisism. Always makes my day!**

dondena:

It's nice.

Don's whole name has only one n. Donatello.

Just giving a pointer. The Donna part is a more female name.

***_* Wowwwww, now I feel retarded. But thank you! Read the athors note at the top of the page, it's like you were psychic!**

**Okay, well you guys have a great day. See ya in chapter 3!**


	3. Can't you see it?

**Sorry for the delay. I have school (Duh, lol!) and my grades aren't great, so most of my time is consumed by that. No matter, I am back!**

Splinter was meditating. He felt some strange aura in the lair, and he wanted to figure out the source. One needs to meditate on it, so he sat in the dojo, cross legged and eyes closed. To be honest, he had some sort of idea. April was far more attached to Donatello than she used to be, and his son seemed nervous about something.

At that moment, Leonardo walked into the dojo for his usual hour long meditation, finding his sensei there as well. "Hai, sensei." He said, sitting. He assumed the same position as Splinter, cross legged and eyes shut.

It surprised the blue ninja that the rat would speak, since silence was his only meditation rule. "Have you seen any strange behavior between Donatello and Ms. O'neil?"

Leonardo opened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Have you seen Ms. O'neil acting strange?" Splinter kept an even tone, his eyes sealed shut.

"Um... She squirmed in her seat, it's like it hurt just to sit. And she was blushing a lot." Leo recalled his memory.

"And Donatello?"

Leo shrugged. "He was just acting weird. But he's Donny, he's typically awkward."

"I see."

"I don't regret it," Donatello said to April. They were standing in the kitchen, alone, and thought it would be a good place to talk. "The only reason I would regret it is if you didn't love me."

The teen girl standing between him and the counter frowned. "How could I possibly not love you? Sure, I'm confessing a day too late, but I've always felt something for you."

Donny smiled. "Your dad and I were joking, and he said that he swore you talked nonstop about me that day we rescued you. Do you remember that day when you were locked up by the Kraang?"

"How could I forget?" The teen girl giggled, "It was the day we met. And you saved my life several times. And dang, I just couldn't get enough of your touch."

Soon April had her back pressed to the counter, and Donatello's hands were on her hips. They started kissing and couldn't stop, then April wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and her legs around his waist. Donny moved his hands down to hold her rump, and the kisses got deeper from there. Donatello slid his tongue into her mouth, and she let out a moan, pleasing the tall ninja. Everything spiraled out of control, it's as if they forgot they were in a kitchen.

"Alright Raph, I'll make some- WOAH!"

The two broke their kiss and looked in the direction of the voice. Standing there was Mikey, dumbstruck, his eyes wide open. "I'm sorry. I'll pretend I didn't see that." The orange clad ninja started to leave, but then April lunged and held his arms, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Wait." The petite girl stated, listening to the outside world.

Soon, a distant voice came from the other room. "You ok bro?" Raph sounded worried, but careless.

"Yeah, just found a mess in the kitchen." April imitated Mikey's voice. Startlingly, it sounded exactly like him. The mimicked teen flailed under the iron grasp, mumbling urgently.

"Now; you saw what we did. There's no denying it, so we are gonna have a little chat." April said in a hushed tone. She let go of Mikey, and he stayed perfectly still. "Look, we're really scared right now, and the only reason we haven't told a soul is because you would be mad." April walked back to Donny and clutched his arm, shaking, fearing for his reaction.

"I'm not, but only because I don't know what's happening." Michelangelo was still frozen, but begginning to tremble.

"We... We're in love, Mikey." Don decided it was his turn to speak.

"Oh. Then yay!" A big smile broke out on the youngest brother's face. He clapped, then hugged the two. His smile did make them feel less stressed, but it was only because he never knew the truth.

"But-" Donny started. "Let me finish." He heard the hush. "We kind of... Did something terrible."

Mikey stood there, turning a very pale shade of green. "You mean you did it...?" he said, shaking.

"Yes." Donatello finished. Tears fell from everyone's eyes at that moment. They engaged in a group hug, knowing that just for the moment, everything would be okay if they held eachother.

"I- I have to tell Splinter."

"No! You can't. I'll be in so much trouble, and April will never be able to come back. And I really mean it- I love her more than anything in the whole world!" Donatello stared at his stout brother.

"I would be lying if I said I understood." Michelangelo's eyes narrowed slightly. "I've never been in love. But I do know that you guys are- even way before this. So I'm not gonna tell."

The lovebirds sighed in relief. But this is Mikey, how can they be positive?

"Just one question." Michelangelo grabbed the human girl by her shoulders. "Do you really love my big bro?"

April smiled. "Of course!"

"Good..." Mikey said, backing out of the room. "I'm going to leave you two alone." As soon as he was out of sight, he charged for the living room. "Raph!" He whisper shouted.

"What?" came the annoyed reply.

"Please come to the dojo with me, this is really important." Mikey tugged at his brother's arm.

"Fine. But if this is about somethin' stupid, you'll get beat up." Raph stood up and walked with Michelangelo.

The dojo doors opened, and three brothers and an anthropomorphic rat were united. "Sensei," Mikey sat down. "I have information about Don and April."

The middle aged rat's eyes opened. "Tell us, my son." He was all ears. If something was very wrong, he had to know.

"Donny... He- He was just walking her home. And then they kissed, and wen't inside... And did... Something." The youngest of the brothers stuttered, as he started to shed a tear. This was hard on him- he was the one with crazy emotions, and he ended up being the most sensitive of the brothers.

"What did they do?" Splinter asked, his voice never ceasing to be calm.

"I don't want to repeat it."

"If Mikey can't say it, then it has to be..." Leonardo started to get the gears going in his head.

"They had sex, you idiot." Raphael growled, facepalming. "That was a really stupid mistake."

The eldest held up his hand. "Now, my son, if you were in that sitiuation, you would have done the same."

"Well, they just did something that anyone would get angry at them for, so the rules and consequences have to set in." Leo, the one who loves the rules, had already started thinking about discipline. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he did need the rules to stay intact.

"Guys!" Michelangelo shouted, tears welling. "Please listen. They're in love, you can see it in their eyes. And if you had just watched them for a day, back when they were only friends, you still could've seen it." The others turned to stare at him. "I don't know about you, but I want them to be together." And with that, he left. He couldn't take another minute of his family talking like this. It was love; not impulse, not lust. Love- can't they just see it?

As he left the dojo, he heard panicking and frantic cries. "Donny, what's going on?" "I- I don't know!" He chased the sounds to find his older brother by a bookcase, going through countless books. Donatello looked startled and worried.

And as Michelangelo turned around, he saw a very pale April retching into the sink. She looked mortified, holding her stomach like something was really wrong.

I think now would be a good time to panic.

**That chapter stank... But I just can't write make out scenes. Well, I can, cause you just read one, but I don't like it.**

**And as for the question if April is pregnant, you'll have to wait and see!**


	4. A Dream

**I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. But I have a life... Wait, no, I don't. My only life is Ninja Turtles.**

Two brothers and a father stared at eachother, wondering what the other would say next. It hurt to have this discussion, especially without the presence of the ones in question.

Leonardo raised his hand meekly. Even though Splinter was his father, the eldest still saw him as more of a teacher. "Sensei, I agree. But shouldn't we be a little more harsh-"

"My son, I know what I must do. You are not the one lecturing, you will not make my decisions for me." The old rat stroked his small beard. His eyes were calm and thoughtful.

There were no sounds from Raphael. He sat on his knees, arms on his legs, head down. His brother heard him sniffle, but he wouldn't tell anyone that he started to tear up. He didn't like Leo's choice. Even though Splinter sided with him, he thought that every choice they made now was wrong. It hurt to be the sensitive turtle with a million things to say, but not able to say more than one thought. "Dad- Sensei," he corrected quickly, "You have no idea how they feel. Consider them instead of everyone else. I know you agree with Leo, but at least listen to my side." The rat nodded. "Thank you." Raphael took a deep breath. The weight of his brother was on this one. "They didn't mean to. Of course it was their fault, but it was an accident. They're in love, and tearing them apart would mean that you not only lost April, but Donny too."

Splinter shook his head. "Donatello will get over this." He stood, about to leave.

"Wait!" Raph begged. "If you just look in his eyes, you'll change your mind."

Splinter all but considered it, then walked outside to find his purple clad son.

Meanwhile...

"April!" The shortest and the youngest of the turtles looked startled, watching the young girl. She stood over the kitchen sink, breathing heavily. April coughed again, spitting bile into the sink. "Don, what's wrong?" Mikey asked his brother.

Donatello was flipping through a medical book. "I- I'm not sure. Should we get Splinter's help?" He kept a calm voice, trying to convince himself that his girl was okay. But on the inside he was screaming, knowing that whatever was happening had to be bad.

"Yes. But about that..." The youngest brother started to cry. "I told."

Donny dropped his book and looked into his brother's eyes. He narrowed his brown orbs, shaking his head ever so slightly, then he put his arm around April. She sat up, looking better. "How could you?"

"I- I'm okay now." April said, smiling faintly. "And Mikey... Thank you for telling." Both boys looked confused. "You were actually concerned. But either way, whats the worst that can-" Suddenly, she felt something... Odd. It was her stomach, it flopped, and she almost felt like she had to throw up again. But she only clutched her flat belly, looking at her two companions.

Little did she know, it wasn't a stomach fluke. Since this morning, something living was inside of her, something with a beating heart. April looked around the room, only staying silent and taking calm breaths.

_This can't be possible. _Her belly knotted. There is no way in a million years that she could be... _Not now at least, it isn't possible to know until..._

A faraway look in Donny's brown eyes took over. This was the end of the world. Whatever was inside her was growing fast, too fast for her to adapt. "Love... I'm so sorry. There's nothing to do now, not that I'm aware of. But I'll be here for you through it all... Honey, you're..."

"Pregnant." They finished together. Then everything was silent.

"No!" Mikey cried, falling to his knees. Tears flowed out of him. Another dramatic moment shattered.

"Talk about mood killer." April said sarcastically. She then grabbed her abdomen again, gasping. "Donny, it's just like this movie that I saw... It was a vampire and a human mating. What if our cross breeding has resulted in a rapidly growing fetus?"

The nerdy turtle just stared. "That's stupid. Really. I'm not trying to offend you, but it isn't possible. And besides, we only started this two days ago, and morning sickness comes after six weeks. You could just have the flu."

And then, with the raising of his crooked emerald staff, Splinter said one word. "Donatello," Everyone looked, including the two brothers Leo and Raph who had caught up. "I will talk to my son later, but now we must help April." Even Michelangelo silenced. Hearing her first name pass his lips was mindblowing, especially since she had just done it with his son. He had never called her April. Everybody stared at eachother in response. How was there a way to help her now? They needed a doctor, someone who was okay with the turtles or who knew them. But who...?

Raphael narrowed his eyes. They had to... He had his doctorates degree and he knew the turtles. Raph chose to dislike this man, but they needed his help. The red ninja opened his mouth. "Baxter Stockman," he uttered. It was a longshot, but the man was a genius. He had his degrees and was a scientist, but the problem was getting him to do it and if he could be trusted.

"I'll do it." The meek voice of April finally came. She was a strong girl, not afraid of much, and she really believed that anything could help.

The walk there through the summer night was long. April continued growing, but her belly was not large enough to be noticed by anyone from a window or from the other sidewalk. Everyone took note of this, then prayed for her to be okay.

Soon there was a heavy door separating the five from what they needed. Leo knocked, and they waited. They were next met with an unfriendly glance of Baxter Stockman, in his Choo- Choo Train pajamas, glaring them down with his brown orbs behind his glasses. "No," He said roughly, almost slamming the door on them. Whatever their problem was, he didn't care. Or at least he tried to shut the door. Raphael, the strongest, grabbed the door with one hand and Baxter with the other. "If you don't help us, then so be it, you'll become part of this door." Stockman only scowled back, not showing any fear.

The tension was unbearable. April's wellbeing and possibly her life was sitting on this. In Raph's hands. He could be kind and risk his uncaring defense against his enemies, or he could threaten the scrawny doctor and get a face full of no. On one hand, maybe this would all end soon and they could keep her in the lair until then; but on the other, April meant the world to Donny, to all of them.

And the last thing Raphael thought he would do in his life happened. He dropped to his knees and covered his eyes, emotions willing the tears to stream down his face. "Help. Please. We- We need you..." His body wracked with sobs, his red mask soaked.

It was a miracle. Baxter took off his nightcap, opened his door, and invited them in. Even the nastiest of flies can be won with honey.

"I'm sorry April, but I can't see anything yet. It's resorted to having you swallow a traveling camera. But for that, you need to be asleep." Baxter Stockman reassured her kindly. They had checked everything out with an ultrasound, but they found nothing.

April nodded. One look at her belly, now almost looking like it was two months in, and she knew she'd do anything to save the child. After all, it was just a harmless baby, right?

April landed face first in a street, the rough gravel giving absolutely no pain. She was unscathed, still wearing that 5 tee and shorts that she loved so much. The place was some sort of urban setting, dark at night, streetlights giving an eerie glow. She knew this place like the back of her hand- it was her route home. April saw herself, and Donatello in a hazy summer night. They were walking, laughing, talking. Dream April would occasionally giggle and give a friendly punch to the turtle standing next to her, and he'd laugh even harder.

"Your laugh is the best sound I've heard in ages." Dream Donatello blurted. Dream April cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "It even tops the smell of motor oil," Donny continued. April just blushed and giggled in the way that only she can do, innocent and yet tempting to the terrapin.

"Huh?" The April that had been watching from behind a building was questioning her sanity. She swore this was sometime from the past, but she didn't know when.

As the dream couple neared the end of the street, they somehow appeared again at the beginning of the road. They walked, smiling, in a different conversation. Then again, April and Donny walked down the same street. And again, and again. The real April chased them, wondering where they were about to go. She realized that they were images of every time Donatello walked her home. Finally, the thousands of April's and Donatello's paused at a condo, colliding into one. The two beings stopped, and an event took place that was still fresh in April's mind.

"There's something that I have to do." April heard her lover's sweet voice again. She saw his lips come down on the dream version of herself, in that gentle way of his. As soon as his lips touched hers, he moved away, fear overtaking his features.

He was afraid I would reject and hurt him, April thought to herself.

"If I die tomorrow, at least I'll have this moment," Donatello whispered. He touched Dream April's lips softly, and she smiled. Real April could almost feel his finger on her face, she could almost sense his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Donny, don't say that. You aren't going to die," April watched herself say. Donatello's hand left her face, and grasped her hand and pressed it against the wall. "Donny!" April gasped.

The Real April's stomach churned. This is where everything went rotten, when they could've stopped everything from becoming awkward and dangerous. "Hey!" She called. It was to no avail, the loving couple couldn't hear her. It's as if she didn't exist!

Donatello's eyes asked if he could kiss his one true love again, and the answer was yes. Dream April willingly pressed her lips against Donny's, and they began their start to a tragedy, their screwed up love. Their lips started to part, their eyes clenched shut, their brains elsewhere but their hearts beating together. Crimson bloomed on their cheeks, sweat beaded at the brows.

"Mmmh..." Dream April's hips moved slightly, brushing momentarily against Donatello's plastron, her moan causing her tongue to slip into his mouth. They started to battle for dominance, but April soon lost. They wanted more, they couldn't stop. The girl watching the situation could almost hear her own heart beating rapidly, she could feel the fire in the pit of her stomach.

And then their hands slid. Real April was on her knees, begging them to stop. To no avail, she did not exist. _This is how I got into this situation! Raph cried for me. Real, sobbing tears! Mikey stood up against his own brother and father for me. And Donny- he loved me, accepted me, and wanted me this whole time. No, please don't start this!_

Dream April was swooped up into a warm embrace, her lips still connected with Donatello's. Their movements never ceased, and they swiftly made their way into the house. The real April was transported with them to the bedroom where she slept last, the room where her first had happened.

Donny laid his redhead princess on the bed, tucked her in, then broke their liplock. He kissed her forehead, then said rather awkwardly, "Er... Goodnight. I guess we'll... Um, figure this out tomorrow?" he started to leave.

But dream April had other plans. "Or we could do something else..." She got out from under her covers, making her way over to the blushing terrapin. She put a hand on his plastron, and he mentally shivered from her touch. She had no idea what she did to him, and he loved it, but he couldn't express that.

"N-no. We broke a huge unspoken rule already, I'm not sure I can take another chance." Donatello was frozen, between two choices. He could love her, like they both wanted, or he could leave and spare their friendship. But we all know what happened. On the floor lay a pile of clothes and armor, obviously not needed for the time being.

The two were almost one now, breathing heavily, kissing passionately. "We won't be able to finish this." Dream April said sadly. "You don't have a... You know. The... Er... Parts," she was trying to explain her reasoning, but it came out rather awkward** (A/N: Don't make me say it. I'm going to puke.)**. After all, she had never seen it. The Turtles are human if not turtles first, and they have the sense and decency to cover up. How they did that had slipped April's mind; who even thinks about that in the first place?

But Donatello was prepared for this response. "Actually, both male turtles and humans have one... But I shouldn't do this, it's wrong."

"N-No. I want this," April shivered, "In honesty, I didn't even know that was possible." She kissed him again. Donatello kissed back, for now not caring about the consequences.

Donatello and April finished together, yelling, breathing heavily. It was something different, that they're sure they'd never do again. But it was perfect, a messed up kind of perfect.

April's eyes had started to close, she was tired. "Goodnight," she mumbled.

And Donny smiled. "Goodnight, I love you," he whispered, but April was already sleeping.

And the white light came, bringing Carrot Top back to reality...

She saw Donatello's smiling face. "We found it." He tucked an arm under her head, lifting her up.

"I didn't even tell you I loved you back." April started to cry, remembering those nights ago when Donny had said he loved her and she was asleep.

"But you did yesterday, and hearing it anytime is like finally being alive again... And speaking of life..." His mood could not be ruined. "You are most definitely pregnant. We saw the child- it's a girl!"

April stared, dumbfounded."I- I" she stammered not knowing what to say.

"But," Baxter cut in, frowning, "Her age will accelerate rapidly. It will take her a year to reach maturity, approximately age nineteen, then she will age normally." He shook his head.

"My baby girl being the same age as me, doesn't that sound amazing?" Donatello was excited. He pumped a fist into the air in a silent "Yes!"

"Less diapers!" Leo cut in.

"Less crying!" Raph said.

"But less time to hang with my neice..." Michelangelo frowned.

"It's 3 A. M. I suggest you stay here- not only is it late, but April is going to have this child in seven short days. We need to get her prepared. I have two bedrooms, and I suggest April and Donatello stay separate for the lady's sake." Stockman delivered the news, and everyone stared. A week? Was that even possible?


	5. Auntie Knows Best (I'm the Father)

I'm sorry to to say that I am leaving Fanfiction really soon. The reason for this is that my family has recently found my account, and they think I'm a good writer, but they're not liking my "romance" plots. And plus, I can't let my friends read this! So I'm just leaving this account alone and making a new one. I won't tell you, you'll just have to trust that I'm always here.

IMPORTANT! I'm putting this up for adoption! If you want to continue this story, PM me and I'll interview you. Thank's for reading.

You'll love this chapter. And you'll love Donnie if you hate abusive caretakers. And by the way, Donny can be spelled either way- Donny or Donnie. I like to use the ie while April is being all cute whilst saying his name, and the y for other instances.

XXXXX

"Shh, you'll wake 'em."

"Raph, you're pretty loud too. Don't blame Mikey."

"No I'm not, Captain Ryan."

"Guys, one of them's moving!

April heard the voices of three brothers above her. She was laying next to Donny, who was still sleeping. His plastron was against her face and body, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She completely ignored the boys above her for a moment to nuzzle her lover affectionately, but then she turned around to face them.

"Morning, April!" The Turtles whispered at the same time as not to wake Don. The redheaded girl smiled, and said her morning salutations to her green friends.

"We brought you breakfast!" Mikey said, putting a plate on April's lap. He patted the crown of her head as she gave him thanks, knowing that Leo and Raph couldn't have helped. Poor inflamed toaster...

"Oh my God." Mikey's eyes went wide. He touched April's stomach lightly, and she looked down. Her stomach was, indeed, larger than it was last night. She was showing, but not by much. "Is it too late to scream like giddy girls like they do in sitcoms when the best friend is pregnant?" But then he left, smiling. "Guys!" April heard him shout, "April and I are gonna go on pizza and icecream binges!"

"I talked to Donny last night," Raphael said nonchalantly, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," April said after chewing a bite of toast, "what'd he say?"

"Well... Er... He... Well, maybe you should just ask him." The muscled brother stammered. Something was going on, and the kunoichi decided she'd have to know.

Silence consumed the girl as she finished her food, but it wasn't for long. Donatello stirred, mumbling pi problems. He sat up and patted his girl on the shoulder, smiling. "Good morning," she mused as she hugged him.

"Hey beautiful," Donatello giggled. They sat there in silence, just enjoying being near eachother. But then the purple banded turtle decided he was going to make a proposal, ask for a deal.

"April..."

"Yes?"

"I'd do anything for you. And you know that. I'd put my life at risk just to see you safe, I'd cry to make you smile. And I think it's time for a change, a good change. So April O'neil, will you..."

"Yes?" The girl was already tearing up.

"... Move in to the Lair? Like, move in with me?"

April's heart sank. She thought he meant marriage. She did want him to ask that, but she couldn't think of anything better than living with Donatello and the boys. She spent almost all of her time there either way, it couldn't be much different, could it?

"Yes!" April pulled Donny into a tight hug. "But we have to work out sleeping arrangements, showers, closets..."

"I thought on this for a while. Since we've already been through a lot, I can just fix up my quilt and you can sleep in my bed with me. I have a bathroom added on my room and you can shower there, and there's an empty space behind my lab that you can put your clothes in."

XXXXX

"Ok, so I can leave my bed, bring my teddy bear... What about this?" April held up a lamp to Donatello. He nodded, thinking it's silver beads would look nice in their new shared room. "Okay. Yes to my scrapbook of memories, yes to my teaspoon collection, yes to all of the volcanic rocks I found..." Donatello was interested in those.

"Ow. My shoes feel too small." The ginger sat down and pried off her boots, but the problem wen't to her socks as well. She stripped those off, leaving herself barefoot.

"Darling, look at your ankles." They were swollen. April squealed, hugging Donnie. Motherhood felt like a joy now.

A sudden sound came from the hallway. "April?" A faint voice asked. Then footsteps sounded, someone was coming up the stairs! Donny scrambled under the bed, leaving April alone.

"April! I haven't seen you in days, I almost called the police!" A tall woman with short, curly red hair entered the room. She pinched April's cheeks, much to the girl's dismay.

"Aggie, I'm sorry. I was just with some friends and I forgot to tell you." April answered sincerely.

"Four days, and you forgot to-" Agatha's eyes drifted lower. "What the..." She opened April's dark jacket, revealing her round stomach. It looked like it had to be two months in already. "How the hell did I miss that? Who did this to you? Damn it, you're grounded. No, disowned! You're killing it, and then I'm killing you!" Agatha raged, complete with slapping her neice.

"Stop!" April's face was red from all the blows, and heavy tears flowed across them. She couldn't hit back with the kunoichi skills she had- it would make her aunt ask who taught her. Agatha grabbed her ponytail, yanked it until April fell, then was lifting her foot. It would land directly on the teen girl's stomach! "Tell me who the father is, then I'll take you to the doctor to kill it."

"I... I can't tell you! But stop! STOP!" April wailed at the top of her lungs. The foot seemed to come down in slow motion...

"Who's the father?" Agatha screamed again, fire blazing in her blue eyes.

"I can't tell you! But It's my baby and I'm going to love it!" April waited for the impact, but it didn't come. On the floor lay a startled aunt, and April followed her gaze upwards.

"I am," came the voice of a gallant hero. Donnie stood above Agatha, holding he bō staff almost directly above her nose.

"Donnie!" April gasped. "No!"

"You're the... Dad?" Agatha looked paralyzed with fear and confusion, her eyes scanning the turtle.

"Shell right, I am."


End file.
